1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a flexible flat cable assembly with improved grounding structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Flexible Flat Cable (FFC) cable assembly is a typical cable assembly used to transmit a variety of signals, such as Low-Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS). However, the impedance of the FFC is mostly 130 ohm which does not meet LVDS transmission requirements.
Hence, in this art, a flexible flat cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.